


Momentum

by BanditMakara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Character Death, Coma, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditMakara/pseuds/BanditMakara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the harsh fluorescent lighting of the hospital room,  his skin is sickly and pale. It illuminates the bruises and cuts and his hair is a complete mess. Karkat clutches his hand harder, tears threatening to overflow and stream down his face.<br/>"DAVE... PLEASE" he whispers, hoping that for once he heard him.<br/>((please note: this will be jumping POV's))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a roleplay I did with my friend Caitlyn ((Dave)). Ill post her pen name as soon as she gets one. Please enjoy!! ((Brace yourself for some serious sad though. I am not joking when I say I cried twice during this RP.))

Dave wandered around the wide open room. The walls were an off-white color and the only furniture in the room were two side tables and a loon couch. There was a long dark hallway to the left and two doors on a wall to the right. He looked between the hallway and the two doors. He decided to walk down the hallway touching the wall lightly with his hand, this place seemed familiar he noted. Dave felt a tug in his gut to turn back to the doors. Instead he walked perplexed down the hallway, opening doors as he came to them, each room was small and white with one bed, side table and a chair.  
He walked to the last door in the hallway, opening it slowly to see his apartment. Looking around he got a grin on his face, hell yeah he was home, he plopped down on the couch that usally held a stack of Smuppets. "Maybe Bro cleaned up seeing as I have been afk for a while off facing the world's evil with nothing but my irony and sick fires. A man gets tired after that wants to come home to his white picket fince, 2.4 children and his wife making some sweet ass apple pie, aint got time for some creepy ass puppet piles", he thought laughing mostly to himself. He walked around the expanse of the living room, playing his brother's games, eating all the shitty pizza and chips he wanted. But something felt off. He couldn't quite place it, but it just felt odd. Wandering into the bathroom, he noticed the pile of dirty clothes and mess of shit on the sink, but there were no puppets or pranks in here that would suggest Bro even put thought into cleaning this up. Mumbling about how he could clean up but not buy decent food he walked into his bedroom, everything looked exactly the same as he left it. He smirked, going through his collections of selfies and cool dead animals. It wasn't long until he was bored with his things. Normally they would hold his attention for hours on end but after messing around with it and even logging on to see NO ONE online he trudged from his room and across the hall. Maybe Bro would entertain him, or hell at least spar with him.  
He opened the door to- an empty room, the bed and side table and even the computer desk and stupid creaky chair were there but there were no puppets or fabric piles, or even lil Cal. There was ...nothing. He stumbled out of the room calling for Bro. Was anyone here? Had they forgotten him?  
Dave ran down the hall that seemed to have stretched out. He could see the end but never get to it. He felt a tug to find those doors once more, to find them and find his way out of this damn place, to do something. He was panicking. He didn't loose his cool often and if someone were to ask why he was acting this worried he would deny it and say that he was as cool as a cucumber, the coolest cucumber that ever was, so cool that he froze the whole farm and the other cucumbers were stuck in ice.  
He wasn't around anyone, however. He was by himself and he used all his energy on running down this damn hallway, reaching out and clawing at the walls, he wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling about stopping or turning around. Dave was running, screaming for someone, anyone to save him from the shadows that nipped at his heels. The other room still looked like it was miles away. To anyone looking at Dave's body he looked as he had been for months. It was the slightly elevated heart rate and twitching of the eyes that would tell a nurse or doctor that his brain was active, and it was having a fit.  
Dave ran down the hall. "Come on, you were taught how to stand and fight and how to get away if you needed to" he mumbled to himself, scared of what would happen if he let the darkness get to him, his body showing no other signs of waking up besides his blood pressure and heart rate sky rocketing. He called out to see if anyone was around before walking over to the two doors. Two... now that seems odd that there are two doors side by side that both lead outside, quite a design flaw or fucking Egbert was all up in here trying to pull some trickster shit.  
It was a long while before Dave decided to pick a door, opening it slowly and stepping outside.  
It was a long walk down a brightly lit hallway. Each step sent a wave of pain through him. He wanted to turn back, to sit on the couch doing something stupid or play the same old game but he felt the tug in his gut that kept him moving. It was around four am when he reached the end closing his eyes to shield them from the light. They fluttered open in the dimly lit hospital room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked Chapter one!! Please don't forget to comment!! I would love to hear any and all constructive criticism you have!!


End file.
